The present invention relates to the field of induced draft combustion furnaces employing heat exchangers, and more particularly to an improved inshot burner cluster apparatus of simplified, stable, economical, and durable construction.
In the prior art, various forms of burners have been utilized in conjunction with induced draft combustion furnaces of the type employing heat exchangers. In particular, inshot burners have been utilized for injecting a fuel and air mixture for combustion into the combustion chamber of a heat exchanger assembly for combustion therein, and to radiate heat energy therefrom into the forced air stream of the furnace for circulation to the area to be heated. One such inshot burner is generally utilized for each sectional gas fired heat exchanger. Accordingly, multiple individual heat exchanger units have been required for utilization with respective multiple gas fired heat exchangers. One example of the individual inshot burner devices as utilized in the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,283.
In the prior art, a multiplicity of individual inshot burners have required separate formation, have necessitated the use of many different shapes and sizes of component parts, have required complex machinery for the formulation thereof, and have required labor intensive assembly--all of which has unnecessarily complicated the fabrication and assembly procedures and has thus resulted in an increase in capital expense for production of such inshot burners. Yet additionally, the prior art utilization of individual inshot burners has necessitated in some instances additional maintenance which has been of greater than necessary complexity.
In view of the above difficulties, detriments and deficiencies of prior art individually formed inshot burners, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved inshot burner cluster apparatus for use in association with an induced draft combustion heat exchanger.
It is a further object of the improved inshot burner cluster apparatus of the present invention to provide such apparatus for use to decrease the complexity of fabrication thereof, whereby initial cost and maintenance expenses may be reduced. Other objects and advantages will become more apparent hereinafter.